User talk:.Silver
.:* *:.''Leaf-Fall is here...~'' Re: Hi, SilverstarOfRippleClan! I can't add you in, but I asked one of my friends, Paleh to add you into PCA. =) 00:45, April 3, 2013 (UTC) AWSOME! WC Hater :D :DDD Eeveegirl12345~ Thanks For Everything thanks for adding the boxes (it looked weird before) and the charart looked wonderful! Thanks! Thistleflight (talk) 15:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, how do you do those cat profile things, like the one with Silverstar in it? Darkfrost14 (talk) 00:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Darkfrost14 Typo Oh, I should've seen this before, but for the couples userboxes for Adderfang and Swiftbreeze, you accidently did Adder''bite'' instead of Adder''fang''. Could you please fix that? Thank you! :D Thistleflight (talk) 23:06, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: No! Don't take it down (well, I see you already did). D8 The picture you made for me was supposed to be on my profile on Warriors Wiki and the one Cloudy's making for me is going to be on my desktop. Please put it back, Silver! Thank you. :) Thistleflight (talk) 21:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Ps. what i'm saying is that those two images are seperate ~Thistle Coding Hey there Silver! I see you've been coding, with the support char userboxes. I also noticed that on your page, with Silverstar, there is a template called charcat. It's what is used on the character pages. I just thought I'd let you know. ^^ And if you want any help, you can drop by and ask me 07:59 Wed May 1 Well when your editing your userpage, on the side where it says publish, go down and you will see the 'Templates' heading. Click add other template; in the box that pops up, search 'Charcat', there you can add your character's information. ^^ I hope I explained that well enough. 21:24 Fri May 3 No worries~ Glad I could be of help! 19:45 Sun May 5 Thank you! c: Thank you! I was just asking random people! XD Thistleflight (talk) 22:38, May 1, 2013 (U --TESTING-- USERNAME .:Silverstar:. .:*Silver .:*Silstar*:. SilverstarOfRippleClan (talk) 09:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Why, thank you for everything you did, Silver. And, I would love to be your apprentice for fanfic. :) I already write fanfiction with my sister that are part dog, cat, wolf, and tiger. :3 Also, could you fix my user box by putting down, Mate: Sunheart? Plus, could you look at the new photos and stop when you see a cream-colored cat with blue eyes and black stripes along his back. Put that image in my user box, please. (That cat is Sunheart!) Also, for the signature, (yes, yes), I would love for you to make me one. 'Kay here~ Colour # 1:Purple Link # 1:My Profile What It Says # 1:Thistle Font # 1:Jokerman Colour # 2:Green Link # 2:My Talk Page What It Says # 2:Flight Font # 2:Jokerman Extras:Hearts at each side Colour of extra: one Purple, one green Also, I would want a box around my signature like yours and the box would be black. Thank you! =) Thistleflight (talk) 21:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Ohay, I see you put the image for the user box on. Thanks! Did you see my signature request? And, tell me where the fanfiction website is. Do you know how to link? If so, link me to the fanfic website. :) Thistleflight (talk) 21:13, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the signature~ Could you make a few changes to my user box? First, delete the Sky kit in my family pary and make it in the real format. (Kit:Skykit) Also, do you see the Skykit photo above the user box? Well, put the image in my user box. Fix the naming also, so for a kit I would be Thistlekit, for apprentice I will be Thistlepaw, for warrior I will be Thistleflight, for deputy I will be Thistleflight, for leader I will be Thistleflight (I just like the name, Thistlestar sounds ugly xp), and for kittypet I'll be Flossy. Also, could you link me to the fanfiction website? If you don't know how to link, I can show you. =) Thistleflight (talk) 21:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Silver? For some reason, you only put my leader name. Look up at all the other names up there ^ and put them in my user box. Also, did you see the Skykit photo up there? I didn't want you to delete it, I just wanted it to be in my user box, like yours, because you have kits in there, too. Also, since you deleted it and it didn't look that good (because I don't know /any/ basics) could you make me a new one? Here~ Blank:Kit Blank Pelt Length:Short Gender:Male Pelt Colour:Milky Cream-Brown Eye Colour:Amber Extras:Kittypet Collar that's Blue, with Darker Stripes and a Golden Bell That's what I want ^ for Skykit. Also, I asked you this question three times. Do you see it? Anyways, the question is do you know how to link? If you don't, I could teach you and if you do, link me to the fanfiction website. Kind Reguards, Thistleflight (talk) 22:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for your compliment! It took me hours ''to do it!! :) Oh and I have a small question... How can I make the boxes where threre are all the info about a cat (all the names, mates, kits etc.)? BrightSun (talk) 16:43, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok! here are the infos: erased BrightSun (talk) 04:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I think I found out how to do it on my own... (the template) but I still don't get how to fill on the information correctly and how to do a nice presentation -.-" BrightSun (talk) 04:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I did it :) !! i still have another question: can you show me how to do a signature? BrightSun (talk) 05:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I.. erm... Joined before you, but wasn't active. I have no idea how to do the chararts, but I think I'm good on everything else. :D Misty is making her sig soon! Re: Thanks (again) for eveything!! :) I'll try to do a signature... See you around! BrightSun (talk) 12:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I managed to make my signature!!! Thanks again!! 14:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Ehhehheh c: Ohai Silver, just letting you know I left a message on your personal Wiki and fanfic.c: Please check it out! :) Thistleflight (talk) 23:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ps Could you show me how to make my signature appear on talk pages, because y'know it's not ^ :D Awesome! :D 17:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh, that! Well, I didn't actually ''make it. xD Do you remember when Skye made an image for me? Well, that's the image. I just tweaked it a bit (if you can tell). But I'm making an image right this moment that my mentor for PCA made a tutorial for and it's just as good. I can't wait for you and Thistleberry to see it! Also, for the siggie-making, how do I favorite a page? Reply soon~! Thistleflight (talk) 22:32, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: GIMP. Why? Thistleflight (talk) 22:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ps.Please sign with a signature~ I added you as a friend on my profile. Hope you don't mind and just dropping by to say hello~! ^-^ Thistleflight (talk) 22:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) My Resignation Unfortunately as of now the chat won't let me on (and I'm in a really... formal mood o.o??), and so I would like you to inform everyone of this. For further questions ask me on our Wiki. Copy and paste it, or just type it in general, or just link, do whatever. Anyway... I have lost general interest in the Warriors books, and although I will continue to read them and occasionally roleplay on the subject of them, I am no longer counting myself a member of the fandom and such. Because of this, I will be resigning from the wiki (and all of the projects related to it, which were Project Books and Project Characters). Although I may still come online to talk (albeit rarely so I will not be dragging the Wiki down in any way), I will not be working on this Wiki. I'm probably not remembered by anyone which is to be assumed since I was only really active for 2-3 days. Say goodbye to 'em all even so. Where will I be going, now? I'm not betraying anything, in my eyes at least. I'm not moving to a different Warriors wiki. I'm going to stay with our roleplay wiki, but in all truth I've found the Wiki I belong and I can work towards and actually feel fulfilled, a topic I am knowledgeable about. I am going to the Animal Crossing City. Animal Crossing Wiki. And perhaps someday I will meet you there too. CaikCat (talk) 16:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: omfG 10:00 Sat Jul 6 The 'stolen lineart' I saw the message you left on Emmy's page; and that is someone's icon. You can have a charart as your icon, just not posted anywhere else. I've had a charart as my icon before. c: 19:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Blood Cancer I need to tell you Silver, that I have blood cancer. So, if you don't see me on much it's because of that. Just letting you know because you often message me about stuff so I could not reply to it or on Warriors Answers Wiki Thistleflight (talk) 16:33, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Oi,yeah it stinks. I may not be on here or any other wiki Thursday (today) to Sunday. But I'll still be on here but not as long. Thistleflight (talk) 17:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Eh, I don't know. Probably not, as it isn't that severe. But I still need to rest daily and visit the hospital frequenly so I could get better. Though I probably won't die xD Thistleflight (talk) 19:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, thanks anyways. If youwondering why my siggie isn't appearing, it's because my little sister erased my talk page but when I undid the edit, the siggie wasn't there so could you make it again (sorry :'() or if there is someway to get it back, please tell me. Meanwhile, I am feeling very awful now and I need to get some rest. I could message you back in a day or two. Thistleflight (talk) 00:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for finding it again! ^^ Also, sorry if I haven't been active, but I'm pretty busy and I sort of lost my interest in reading warriors books. (To me, reading is like, soo boring)Thistleflight (talk) 01:10, August 26, 2013 (UTC) PS: The image on your profile is epic HI, sorry for not getting back to you Silver, but I've been so busy with school!! My blood cancer's almost gone now, and I've also got way better at chararts also~! ^^ Just look at this~ Also, I found out how to do the signature~! ♥ Thistleflight ♥ Re: Yeah, I heard a short of that quite some time ago. Thanks, though. :3 03:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC) 8.8 Is my profile picture realluy that bad? 13:22 Sun Sep 1 Heya Silver, nice to meet you? I'm gingerpetal, one that seeks good chararts, character boxes and user boxes. Could you help me with those? Example (talk) Best Apprentice of the Clans Gingerpaw! 07:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) (My siggie is so baddddd Not right now, no. But, maybe later. 23:15 Thu Sep 5 RE: I'm sorry, but I really ''want to do this too... I've just made her charart, and I just want to do it. I'm sorry. There'll be plenty of opportunites in the future! 21:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wait, are you sure she was called pale ginger as a ''warrior? 15:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Silver. I did not steal your user template! Yes, I have the same color, but I did not steal it. I didn't copy and paste it! My friend helped me with the coding! And, also, on Skype (we know each other in real), Sky changed her mind and asked me to do that sig. I didn't copy and paste it, I remembered how to do it. Yes, I have the same color, but, I did not steal it. And, Sky asked me to do it, so it's up to her, not you or me. I'm very upset you accused me of stealing. 12:03 Tue Sep 10 It's ok, I forgive you. 20:55 Tue Sep 10 Talk Page Conduct Silver, your comment on Creamtail's page was uncalled for. You're not entitled to do anything that involves you throwing accusations at other users. Your attitude as of late towards users, both on the wiki and in chat, has been extremely unacceptable. If I see another comment like I have on Creamtail's talk page, I can and will be bringing this to the attention of an admin. Seriously, chill out. Just because it might look similar does not mean that it was stolen. Coding is free for anyone and everyone to use, regardless of where it came from. The only coding that is not to be taken and copied directly is that of your signature, as said in the signature policy. But other than that, if someone wants to use coding they found elsewhere, they may. I only kick if it's absolutely necessary. As for warning, I have warned you, multiple times. Whether or not you've heeded my warnings is something I know nothing about. I only ban if there are multiple offenses, which if there has been, I've completely forgotten them and should probably go stalk my screenshots. That's not my point though. x.x Just, mind your manners and think before you speak, is all. Request Thank you for the message! If you don't mind, I have a signature request. Font: same as it is right now Text #1: Midnight Text #2: the cat Color #1: Green Color #2: Black Link #1: My Profile Link #2: My Talk Page Midnight the cat (talk) 01:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I like your new charart :) 02:38 Sun Sep 15 Re: Thanks c: Bet you don't who he is c: 08:28 Sun Sep 15 Wow lol Thanks! And yeah that cat looks AMAZINGG. X) woot woot 17:43 Sun Sep 15 Thanks That's funny because I wrote my own roleplay book (which isn't very good but it took forever!) and the main character was Silverstar. Could you do: Silver fur, white underbelly, paws, tail tip, muzzle, stretched out diamond shape from forehead to muzzle, icy-blue eyes, and a fluffy tail. Thanks for your help.Sapphirebreeze (talk) 11:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Sapphirebreeze My char art I want a leader position but I can take the warrior one too if you want. Sapphirebreeze (talk) 21:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Sapphirebreeze It will take much time, until I'll finish it, but...when prologue and first chapter will be finished, I'll submit it to my deviantART account and I'll give you link! After all, i received your message when i was finishing prologue xD Yay! Tigerstripe-of-RiverClan (talk) 14:01, September 22, 2013 (UTC) C: Thank you kindly it took up so much of my time! Charart Hi! I wanted to know if you can make me a charart? It would be like this: Pelt Length: Long Pelt color: reddish golden Eye color: emerald green Extras: left ear torn, stripes going down back and sides Rank: Leader Gender: Female Jayfeather7 (talk) 21:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Jayfeather7 Thank you so much! Jayfeather7 (talk) 23:36, September 27, 2013 (UTC)Jayfeather7 If you don't mind, can you add this? I'd like the tail to be skinny, but the tail-tip to be bushy, and the underbelly to be a lighter shade of the reddish-golden. Sorry I didn't tell you before. Jayfeather7 (talk) 00:38, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Jayfeather7 But, how come other users can have more than one image? ✤Creameh✤ 19:21 Sat Sep 28 This user, Amber, even you. Remember the image of Silverwing and Nightstorm? ✤Creameh✤ 19:21 Sat Sep 28 Hi i heard what you said on my talk page so could you make me a browny ginger thin/short haired tabby tom one eye is compleatly white and blind he has white streaks on his pelt and is a apprentice one green eyeHawkfrost and bramblestar (talk) 18:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Slideshow of all the chararts I made!!!!!!!!!:::::)))))))))) Emraldclaw.png Silver scale of the mountain fish.png Silverkit.png Brairheart.png Shadepelt.png Stone that in a stream.png Patchscar.png Foxfire.png Spottedclaw.png Silverfurclaw.png Frosty.png (talk) 00:12, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: I smudge. 21:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ermergerrdddd, yesss. 02:06, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Charart Request ~ Glitterpelt Hi! I realized you can request chararts (is that what you call them). Can you please do this one? Can you also make me the blue box? First comes first, the charart! Rank: Queen Color: White Fur length: Long Eye color: Blue Markings : None Gender: Female Notable features: None Now for the blue box! Cat in Box: The Charart up there^^^ Affliations: Current: RiverClan Past: The Glitter Cat Tribe, Loner Age: Approx. 36 moons (3 years) Names: Glitter Kitten: Glitterkit Glitter Cat: Glitterpelt Rougue: Glitterpelt Apprentice: Glitterpaw Warrior:Glitterpelt Queen: Glitterpelt Family: Mother: Shimmercloud Father: Ripplefrost Brother: Brightclaw Sister: Shiningheart Half-Sisters: Dazzleshine and Whisperbreeze Mate: Mintfur Daughters: Swankit, Shiningkit, and Poolkit Son: Foxkit Education: Mentor(s): Icewing Thanks so much! Glitterpelt (talk) 14:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello? What's taking so long? Glitterpelt (talk) 16:04, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh, it's so awesome! Thanks!!! 15:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) F RICK i cANT STOP LAUGHING OH YM GDo -the fox says shut up grantaire is dead and i am crying 15:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) IM LAUGHING HAVE YOU SEEN THIS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTpYr0iGsfU the fox says shut up grantaire is dead and i am crying 01:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) the au lives... http://www.ezimba.com/work/131222C/ezimba12650070839300.png yup I even did some tests!!! Emma and I are mostly making the decisions and I think I'll die first since MM lmao... -the fox says shut up grantaire is dead and i am crying 03:43, December 22, 2013 (UTC) About twd I watched the whole first season in one sitting idk there's only six episodes. I think you would really have to catch up because it's just a lot of stuff in s3 is so important to what happened in s4 so --the fox says shut up grantaire is dead and i am crying 01:03, December 30, 2013 (UTC) No, i'm not owen...im just a troll... Ambry999 (talk) 20:38, January 23, 2014 (UTC)